Miko's Paradise
by omegawolfempress
Summary: Kagome is the owner of one of the hottest clubs in town. Her current "boyfriend" is abusive and possessive. With the help of her friends, and two new acquaintences, can she escape him and whatever else comes their way? Eventual S/K. I/Kik, M/S, poss. S/
1. Miko's Paradise

Discliamer: I do not own 'Inuyasha', nor will I ever own the show or characters. I wish I did, but I don't. I never will. Oh well. All aspects of 'Inuyasha' are the property to Rumiko Takahashi. I just came up with the plot. Oh, and if anyone says that this seems similar to 'Coyote Ugly', it's purely coincidence. I didn't get the idea for the story from that movie at all. I also don't own 'Coyote Ugly'. Not mine.

Warnings: This story is rated 'R', 'NC-17', 'M' for good reason. It does contain explicit dance scenes, vulgar language, sexual situations, sexual content, lemons, limes, marshmallow fluff and the likes. That means any of you kiddies trying to read this probably shouldn't or else it will warp your fragile little minds. There is some OOC-ness in characters. You'll notice it a lot, but with some, I will try to keep it at a minimal.

Pairings: Sess/Kag(future), Kou/Kag(first couple of chapters), Inu/Kik, Mir/San, mention of past Kik/Kag, and possible Ship/Rin.

_Italics _thoughts

Self-explanitory otherwise

Chapter 1

Miko's Paradise

Kagome unlocked the double doors of the club and stepped in, closing and locking them again behind her. She went behind the bar and started stocking the soda, beer, and other alcoholic beverages for the night. She walked to the back and entered the kitchen, turning on the fryers as she passed. Finally, she walked into her office and plopped down on her chair.

She pushed the playback button on her answering maching and listened to the messages that awaited her.

"Hey, Kags," came Sango's voice, "I'll be a little late coming in tonight. I have to pick Kohaku up from soccer practice. I'll see you later!"

"Hey, sexy." Kagome shook her head when she heard Kouga's voice. "I'll be stopping by tonight to talk to you. See ya."

"Um, hi," came a loud, but sweet, voice, "I'm calling about the job opening I read in the paper. If you could call me back, I'd like to apply. My number is..." Kagome wrote down the number quickly. "Oh, yeah, my name is Rin Rashki. I hope to hear from you."

Kagome sighed in relief. _Finally_, she thought to herself, _The extra help I've been praying for. Hopefully she'll be able to start as soon as possible._ She picked up the phone and dialed the number in front of her.

"Hello?" asked a cheerful voice.

"Yes, hello," Kagome replied, "I'm looking for Rin Rashki. Is she available?"

"You're talkin' to her."

"Rin, this is Kagome Higurashi, owner of Miko's Paradise. I'm returning your call about your interest in working here."

"Oh, yes. Thank you for getting back to me so quickly."

Kagome smiled. "It's not a problem. I was wondering if you would be able to come by tonight for an interview and audition."

"Absolutely. What time would you like me to come in?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "I open my doors at 5 pm. So...how about you come around 4:30?"

"Of course, I'll be there. Thank you."

Kagome smiled. "Okay. Just knock a few times on the front doors and I'll be there." She hung up the phone after Rin thanked her once again. She leaned back in the chair and relaxed for a moment. It was Friday night, the busiest night of the week. She would definitely need the extra pair of hands.

Rin walked up to the large building, feeling slightly nervous, but wiped it away quickly. She took a deep breath and knocked loudly on the double doors, waiting patiently for the owner. She smiled when she saw a young woman with raven black hair come and unlock the doors.

"Hi, I'm Rin," she said as she held out her hand.

Kagome took her hand and shook it firmly. "I'm Kagome," she replied, "Please, come in." She stepped aside and allowed Rin to enter the building before she locked the doors again. "If you head over to the bar, we'll start the interview over there."

Rin looked around in amazement at the brightly lit bar and spacious dance floor. "This place looks really nice," she commented. "You must be very proud to have a business like this."

Kagome nodded her head and walked behind the bar as Rin sat on a stool. "Yes, I am quite proud of 'Paradise'." She stood across from Rin and leaned across the counter. "Now, tell my why you were interested in working at Miko's Paradise."

Rin took a deep breath and smiled. "Well, I've heard about the great reviews from the critics, and I used to go to school with a few people who come in regularly. They all have nothing but nice things to say. And I'm interested in working in an environment where I can meet a lot of new people and have fun on top of it all."

Kagome nodded her head. "Now, since you are interested, I can safely assume that you are at least 21 and have your bartender's license?"

Rin nodded her head in turn. "I've had my license for about 3 years now, had to have some way to keep myself busy through college. I've also got degrees in business management and accounting."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow. That's pretty good." She thought for a moment, then a thought came to mind and she grimaced slightly. "Now, I must ask. How do you feel about keeping your own against lecherous men?"

Rin looked at her like she had just sprouted a second head. "Are you serious?"

"Well, I have an employee who seems to have problems controlling his hands. I've asked him to seek professional help, but he seems disinclined to do so. It doesn't help that he surrounds himself with beautiful girls in order to do this."

Rin started to giggle softly. "Well, I don't have a problem with it. But if it does get out of hand, I will have to do something about it."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding. "Just hit him upside the head. He usually learns for 5 minutes before starting up again."

"If you don't mind me asking, if I do get the job, who will I be working with? And what kind of patrons usually come around?"

"Well, there's me. I'm usually here every night, whether we're open or not. There's Sango, she's her 5 nights a week. She's as nice as they come, though she doesn't take any shit from anyone, so try to stay on her good side. Miroku is the lecher. If you find his hands wandering too much, just slap him or call Sango and she'll knock him out for a while. He's working 3 night a week, but here whenever Sango is. I have a kid named Shippo. He's usually working with the bouncers, but he sometimes helps out on the floor.

"As for our patrons...We get a variety, depending upon the night. Friday nights are our busiest nights, mostly couples and big groups, a few regulars who are here from open to close. Saturday's our dry night. No alcoholic beverages are served at all. I don't even allow alcohol behind the bar. Sundays are pretty slow, usually only regulars, maybe a stragler or two. We're closed Mondays. Tuesday through Thursday we're open from 6 til midnight."

She paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "We do allowed a mixed crowd every night." She looked up at Rin. "Do you know what I mean by 'a mixed crowd'?" She sighed heavily when Rin shook her head. "This is one of the few bars that allows both youkai and ningen customers."

Rin looked at her oddly. "Are you serious? Don't fights break out all the time?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. Everyone knows my rules. If you are involved in a fight, either directly or indirectly, you get kicked out. The bouncers help enforce that."

Rin smiled. "I think that's great. There definitely aren't that many places like that around here." She glanced around the large room again. _I'll really have to tell Sesshoumaru about this place._ She brought her gaze back to Kagome. "You mentioin something about an audition. I was wondering what that was about."

"Basically, you work for a night. Since it's Friday, I'll cut you a little slack on how well you do. I'll watch you as you work, ask the others and the patrons what they think of you. If they like you and you do well enough, then you're hired. If not, then you won't get the job. You will, however, be paid for working tonight, plus whatever you make in tips." She reached under the counter and pulled out a yellow tin bucket. "This is where you will place your tips." She placed it in line with 3 others: pink, purple, and green.

Rin nodded her head and smiled. "Well, I hope I don't disappoint you."

Kagome smiled back at her. "I'm sure you'll do just fine." She looked down at her watch. "Looks like it's just about time to open the doors. Oh, yes, there is one more thing. There is a man who comes in here looking for me. His name is Kouga Jeiya. He's as annoying as all the seven Hells. If he DOES come looking for me, tell him I'll get to him when I can."

Rin nodded her head. "I'll do that." She watched as Kagome went to the front and opened the doors, then came back to the bar. She flipped a few switches, turning down the lights and and turning on the music coming from an unknown source.

Kagome grinned at her. "Well, get back here. Everything is all set, labeled and easy to find. Don't play with the music." She smiled when she saw one of the many bouncers come in and another stand outside, starting to let a few people in. "Welcome to your first night at 'Miko's Paradise'."

Rin took another deep breath and started working. _Please, let me do this right and get this job..._

End Ch. 1

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know, kinda simple and slow going, but it's only the first chapter and I have a bit to get things going. If you have read the story posted on and there are differences, it's because I'm rewriting this as I go. I will also be making changes on the version on that site. If you liked the story, I ask that you review and let me know what you think. It would be good for my confidence. Even a little constructive criticism is good for the soul.


	2. Killer Night

Disclaimer: walks up to the microphone and taps on it several times I do not own 'InuYasha'. All characters and rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Thank you. walks off stage

Rated: M, NC-17, R so on and so forth...

Warnings: Rated for violence, sexual themes, sexual situations, explicit dancing, language and anything else that I deem fit to place in this litle work of fiction. There is a lot of ooc-ness in characters. I can't help that. Things are just going as I see fit to have them go.

Pairings: starts as Kou/Kag, future Sess/Kag, mention of past Kik/Kag, Inu/Kag, Mir/San, possible Ship/Rin

"Blah."- speaking

_Italics- _thinking

The rest should be pretty self-explanitory.

Chapter 2

Killer Night

"I'd like a bottle of Bud and a double bourbon."

Rin nodded her head and quickly got the man's drinks. "That's gonna be $8 even, hun," she said quickly. (1) She took the money and put it in the register. Immediately, she turned back to the bar and started pulling up orders.

"Hey, Rin," a sweet voice called out, "How you doin' over there?"

Rin turned and smiled at Sango. "It's a blast!" she called out. "I'm so glad that Kagome is giving me a chance to work here."

Sango laughed loudly. "This is really slow for a Friday night. But it's still rather early, so just wait. It'll get better. Then you'll start to wonder if you really want to work here."

"I highly doubt that. I love this. I hope that it does get busier."

Miroku came up behind her suddenly. "And when was your last psychiatric evaluation?" he asked. "You must be truly nuts to enjoy this."

Sango looked at him in disbelief. "Sure, Houshi. That's why you come back here each and every night, even if you don't have to work."

"My dear Sango. Don't you know that I come here for you?" He burst out laughing when she turned a deep shade of red. He moved over to Rin and took her hands in both of his. "Rin, since you are new here, there is an important question that I must ask you."

Rin looked at him and smiled. "Ask me anything you like."

"Would you do me the pleasure of bearing my child?"

She jumped back when Sango hit him on the top of the head, leaving a large lump. "Dammit, Miroku," she grumbled. "So much for you being here for me." She looked up at Rin. "Ignore him. He's a hentai houshi who can't keep his lecherous hands to himself. If he starts chasing after you again, just slap him or come get me."

Rin giggled and nodded her head. "I believe Kagome told me something along those lines as well." She turned away from the comically unconscious form of Miroku and went back to work.

Kagome walked through the club, grabbing empty bottles and glasses and taking different orders. She paused several times and talked with different patrons, laughing the entire time. She looked up from the table she was at to head to the bar when her eyes fell on the form of Kouga. _Dammit_, she thought to herself, _I wish he would stay away from here..._

Quickly, she made her way to the bar and stood beside Sango for a moment. "Sango, he's here. Pull me away if things get heated," she begged. At the slight nod of Sango's head, she made her way to Kouga.

When Kouga saw her, a smile glued itself to his face instantly. "Kag, Baby!" he exclaimed, "How ya doin'?" He leaned forward, grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her harshly.

Kagome let the kiss go for no more than a second before she pushed him away. "Kouga," she nearly yelled, "do you have to do that here? I won't let you in here if you insist on treating me like that."

Kouga just laughed and smiled at her. "Yeah, right Kags. You couldn't keep me away if you tried. And neither could that filthy inu-hanyou that you call a friend, so don't even bother threatening me with him." He sat down on a stool and looked around quickly. "So, no chance of you getting out of here early?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not a chance in Hell. When do I ever get out of here early?"

"Well, you are the owner. You could just leave when you feel like it."

"And leave everything to everyone else? No way!" She poured him a drink and set it in front of him. "Now, what are you doing here? And don't you tell me that it's just to watch me work."

Kouga took a drink from the glass. "On one level, yes, I did come to see you. Another, I'm here to make sure that the filth in the room is keep their hands off of what's mine."

Kagome glared at him. "Kouga, number one, while the guys, and a few girls, in here might flirt with me, they do nothing more than that. I won't let them touch me unless I want them to. And number two, I AM NOT YOURS! You should know by now that I belong to no one." She once again had given him the lecture that they both came to memorize.

"You're mine, Kagome, whether you want to admit it or not. You're mine. Always will be mine." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Don't forget the one who gave you the money so that you could open this shit hole."

Kagome glared briefly before she sent a stream of her miko energy at him. She smirked when he pulled his hand away and growled softly in pain. "You told me that the money was a gift for a friend, from a friend. And I paid it back to you, so I don't want to hear it." She waved her hand to one of the bouncers, Manten. "Manten, show Kouga here the door. And tell your brother not to let him back in."

Manten nodded and grabbed Kouga's shoulders. "No problem, Miss Kagome," he said as he pulled Kouga away. "We won't let him back in here tonight."

Kouga growled at Kagome. "We're gonna talk about this later," he yelled as he was pulled outside.

"No, we're not," she muttered to herself.

Rin looked over at Kagome and saw her arguing with a young and very good looking man. She turnd to Sango and pointed over to them. "Hey, Sango? Who's Kagome yelling at ?" she asked. "She looks like she's ready to rip his head off."

Sango took a quick look and shook her head. "That's her boyfriend, Kouga," she explained. "He's here every night. She told you about him, right?"

"Just that he comes here and that he's a royal pain in the ass."

"That's about right. He likes to think that just because their a couple that it means that she belongs to him. He hasn't marked her or anything, but he's just so possessive." She paused for a moment. "Reminds me of a certain inu-hanyou that most of us know."

"Are you talking about me, by any chance, Sango?" came an annoyed voice. "Or do you guys know another inu-hanyou besides me?"

Rin and Sango turned to the voice. Sango smiled at him and Rin just stood there in shock.

"Inuyasha?" she asked in disbelief.

Inuyasha mirrored her expression. "Rin?" he yelled, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

End Chapter

A/N: (1) I don't know how much exactly this would cost. I don't frequent bars often enough to know prices at all. Except that on comedy night at a bar around here, they have Screwdrivers for $4.50.

For now, I'm posting 2 stories every couple of days. I want to try to keep writing the next chapters and get working on those as fast as I am able to. Again, I ask all my readers to review. I would really appreciate it. If you don't, thank you for reading anyway! Ja ne!


	3. Family Ties

Disclaimer: -wrestles around with several police officers- I'm telling you, I didn't say that I own it! Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, not me! You gotta believe me! -struggles as she's put in the back of a police cruiser- I'VE BEEN FRAMED I TELL YOU! I'VE BEEN FRAMED!

Rating: M, NC-17, R, X...however you want to say it. If you're too young to fully comprehend everything written in here, then you should not be reading this. I don't want to be held accountable for twisting your minds. I've twisted my own mind, and had help with corrupting my younger siblings. I don't need to twist anyone else anymore.

Warnings: Rating(see above), sexual themes, coarse language, sexual situations, violence, explicit dance scenes and anything else that catches my fancy as I write this. Please, pay heed to the warnings. They are very important and MUST be taken seriously.

Pairings: starts as Kou/Kag, future Sess/Kag, implied Kik/Kag, Inu/Kik, Mir/San, possible Ship/Rin. I think that's all I have planned for right now.

Reviews: LynGreenTea- Thank you so much for the review. And congrats on being the first review I've gotten from -tosses you lots of Inu-plushies- I'm converting all my chapters as fast as I can, while continuing to write the story, so things are going sort of slow right now. Thankfully things are slow at work and I'm able to get home early and work on the chapters more. Again, thank you for the review and I hope you like the next installment!

Chapter 3

Family Ties

Rin looked at Inuyasha and gave him a small smile as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm trying to get a job here," she said softly, "What are you doing here?"

He looked back at her and shook his head. "I'm here pretty damned near all the time," he explained, "Kagome is my best friend and I'm one of her most loyal patrons." He gave her a sharp glance. "Does Sesshoumaru know that you're here?" He sighed and gave a short laugh when she paled. "He won't like to know this at all."

She looked at him in a panic. "Please, Inuyasha, don't tell him I've been here. I'm just here to try for a job, that's it. I'll tell him that I've been here if I get it, I promise."

Sango switched her glance between the two of them, greatly confused. "Ok, hold on a sec," she said, waving her hands at them, "How in the Hell do you guys know each other?"

Inuyasha gave her a toothy grin. "Well, you see, Sango," he began, "Rin here is technically my niece. Well, half-niece anyway. My older half-brother, Sesshoumaru, adopted her when she was oh so very little."

Sango laid shocked eyes on Rin. "Really? You were adopted by the Ice Prince?"

"Don't call him that!" Rin shouted. "He's not as cold as everyone wants to think he is. He's really nice once you get to know him." She walked away and started taking care of the customers to avoid talking any further about her adopted father.

Sango leaned over the bar, closer to Inuyasha. "Okay, spill. Why weren't we told about Rin before? I mean, she's human, and she appears to be around our age. Why weren't we introduced to her before?"

"I think she was off at school or something like that. And even if she wasn't, you know how much I just **love** being around my brother." He rolled his eyes at his own comment. "He wouldn't have allowed her to go anywhere with me. And we both know that if he were to come here with me, there would be a whole load of trouble that follows him."

A few moments later, Kagome walked over to them, her face flushed and her aura screaming with anger. "Damn him straight to the pits of the Seven Hells," she grumbled.

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Let me guess, Kouga decided to grace you with his presence?" he asked. "I told you not to get involved with him. Did you listen to me? Of course not, baka ningen. When do you ever listen to me?"

Kagome turned and glared at him fiercely. "Are you looking to get purified, Yash? If not, THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

He placed his hand on hers and looked her in the eyes. "Kags, calm down. The last thing we need is for you to go ballistic and purify every youkai and hanyou in the room. Business would go down real fast if that happened."

Kagome took a few deep breaths and concentrated on Inuyasha's calmer aura, letting it soothe her own. "Sorry, Yash. He just pisses me off so much sometimes. He just doesn't know when to quit." She grabbed a bottle of Miller from under the bar and set it down in front of him. "And I do listen to you. I just thought that he deserved a chance."

He took a long drink from the bottle. "Oh, please, Kagome. He's a piece of royal shit. Smells worse than my brother but is actually easier to get along with."

"Inuyasha, didn't I just tell you not to say such things about Sesshoumaru?" Rin called out from the other side of the bar.

Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Rin. "You two know each other?"

The younger girl nodded her head. "He's my adopted uncle through his half-brother. Though I swear that they're sworn enemies, not brothers."

Inuyasha took another drink. "The guy hates me. I hate him. That's the way it will be for a very long time."

Rin smiled sweetly at him. "The only reason he acts like he hates you is because you act like an ass whenever you're around him. He's your brother, not someone you have to fend off because he's after your girl."

"Speaking of girls," Kagome chimed, wanting to change the subject, "Where's Kikyou? I thought she'd be here with you."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I thought she told you. She's off visiting some family member who's in the hospital. Christ, and you two are related?"

Kagome laughed out loud. "We may be related, but it's step-family through Jii-chan's side. We're only distant cousins through marriage. What she has to do with her family is her business and I don't want a thing to do with it."

Rin looked out at the crowd and saw a few guys facing each other, their expressions none too friendly. "Uh, Kagome," she said quickly, "Looks like there's trouble out on the floor."

Kagome looked up. "Fuck!" She jumped over the bar and ran over to the men, immediately starting to straighten things out.

"Leave it to Kagome to control a bunch of drunks," Inuyasha mused out loud.

"I take it that she does this on a regular basis?" Rin asked as she prepared a few drinks.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "There's usually 3 fights a night that she ends up stopping. And it's almost guaranteed that she'll be in at least one of those." He turned away from Rin and watched as Kagome kicked the men out of the club.

"I didn't think that those moron would ever leave," moaned Miroku as he plopped down on a barstool. "Isn't there anything you can do to close this place earlier?"

Kagome shook her head as she restocked the bottles and cans. "Sorry, Miroku," she said sweetly, "There's no way that I'm going to close early on a Friday night. We make too much money for me to do that." She kept an eye on Rin as she cleared glasses from the now empty tables. "What do you guys think of her?"

Sango looked back at her quickly. "I think she's cute," she replied as she turned back to Kagome. "The regulars like her. Said that she made them laugh more than they had in a while."

Miroku lifted his flattened forehead from the bar. "I think you should keep her. Maybe then we can have a few more days off."

"Miroku, you just want another ass to grab."

"Sango, you should know by now that your ass is the ONLY ass I want to grab."

"HENTAI!" Sango then proceeded to hit him yet again with the ever present tray in her hands. She brought her attention back to Kagome. "Are you going to keep her?"

Kagome just smiled her her friend. "Hey, Rin," she called out, "Come over here."

Rin walked quickly to the bar, setting the empty glasses in the dishwasher. "Yeah?"

Kagome smiled at her. "So, how did you enjoy your first night in 'Paradise'?"

"Oh, I loved it! This place is so much fun! And the customers you get...Wait, did you say my first night?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes. You are now officially a drink goddess of Miko's Paradise."

Rin immediately wrapped her around Kagome in a tight hug and started jumping around her. "Oh, thank you, Kagome! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Everyone started laughing at the young woman. "Ok, ok, Rin, settle down. Why don't you go home and get some sleep. I'll need you back here and ready to work tomorrow."

Rin grabbed the money out of her tip dish and started dancing. "I'll be here. You can count on it." She ran out the door and to her car. _I definitely have to bring Sesshou-papa here_, she thought while starting her car.

End Chapter

A/N: I know that the chapters are kind of short right now. I'm not doing that intentionally, it's just the way things kind of worked out. As I write more, I will try to make them longer, or at least post more chapters. It all depends on how the creative juices are flowing. Please, let me know what you think! Ja ne, minna-san!


	4. Begging and Beating

Disclaimer: Why? Why can't I own Inuyasha? -sniffles- What? It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi? Oh. I see. -sniffles- I understand.

Rating: M, R, NC-17 and all those other ratings that say, 'Hey, little kid. Don't look at this because you're too young.' I warned you, please, listen to me. I don't want to get yelled at by your parents because you won't listen to me.

Warnings: Rating(obviously), language, violence, sexual themes, suggestive dialogue, explicit dancing, limey moments, future lemons, much marshmallow fluffiness, and ooc-ness on many levels with a few characters, actually...most characters, I think. I tried not to do it, but it couldn't be helped. You'll see which characters are ooc.

Pairings: starts as Kou/Kag, future Sess/Kag, implied past Kik/Kag, Inu/Kik, Mir/San, possible Shi/Rin.

Reviews: evatemp- Thank you very much for the review. I am posting as I can. I'm also working on a couple of new stories as well as the future chapters for this story. I'm working as hard as I can. Believe me! Thank you again!

frenchie- Fear not, fellow Sesshoumaru fan! Our great and beautiful Lord of the West shall be making an appearance soon. And an even bigger one within the next couple of chapters. And believe me, it will be quite memorable.

lilaznbabe- Thank you for the wonderful praise. I love hearing that my story is good. Makes me feel better for spending much of my free time writing it. As for what's going to happen next...you'll just have to read further to find out. Thank you for the review!

Lady scorpio- I'm glad that you like it! And trust me, Kouga will get his soon enough. I do hate making him the bad guy, though...I do love Kouga-kun dearly. As for the longer chapters...I'm trying. Right now, I'm re-writing what I had already written and posting it here. I'm adding and editing as things move along. Hopefully the future chapters that are as of yet unwritten will be longer.

Raspberrysorbet- Sadly, I don't know the real ways of fathers when it comes to being protective of a daughter. I do apologize if the response Sesshou-sama has isn't exactly what you're expecting. I do thank you for the review!

Lyngreentea- Thank you for reviewing again! I'm popping things out as fast as I can.

Wolf flame- I thought it was cute myself when I wrote it. I don't know if I saw it on another story or not, but I liked it when I put it down. I'm glad you like my story. Thank you so much for the review.

Blackrosewitch- Yay! Yet another person likes my story. I'm so happy that I'm getting good reviews. I'm typing and thinking as fast as my little fingers can. Believe me!

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! -Throws out cookies and kool-aid to everyone!-

A/N: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE! I realize that this may be a hard subject to read, so I will place another warning just before the scene takes place. You don't necessarily have to read that part of the story to full understand the rest of the chapter. I just wanted to warn you all.

Chapter 4

Begging and Beating

Rin walked into the large foyer silently, making sure that the lights were off in the library. She quickly shut the door, re-locked it, and started to run up the stairs to her room. When she reached the top landing of the stairs she stopped abruptly when she noticed that the lights were on in the study. She swore softly to herself and made her way to the door.

Once there, she poked her head inside the room. "Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said softly, a touch of nervousness in her voice.

Sesshoumaru looked up from the desk and motioned for her to come in. When she was sitting across from him, he glanced back down at the papers that were in front of him. "Did you plan on telling me that you were going to be staying out so late?" he asked in his infamous monotonous voice.

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "It all depended on how things went. I had a job interview at a club today. I went there and was asked to give it a try on the busy night. If I didn't get the job, I wasn't going to tell you."

He set the pen in his hand down and leaned back in the chair. "Well, how did this interview go?"

She smiled at him. "I got the job. It's at a nightclub called Miko's Paradise. You should come check it out sometime. If not to enjoy yourself then to at least watch me doing actual work."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows raised slightly in question. "You act like I should be worried about you working here. Rin, you're 24 years old and perfectly able of decided what is appropriate for yourself. If you wish to work at this...nightclub, then that is your decision. I cannot stop you from doing what you wish."

Rin smiled at him from across the desk. "Well, this club is really one of a kind. It's really very different from the others that are in the area."

"How so?"

"Well...you see, it's one of the only clubs that actually allows both youkai and ningen customers."

"And this would affect me because?"

She bit her lower lip before answering. "Inuyasha is there all the time, along with his friends. His best friend, Kagome Higurashi, is the owner." She cringed slightly, expecting him to become upset.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "I see. Well, you have nothing to worry about. I don't plan on visiting this club."

"Well...what if I want you to come and see it? I mean, seriously, Sesshoumaru-papa, you spend too much time either here in the study or at work in your office. You really need to get out and enjoy yourself. You know, relax? And maybe find someone, or people, to have fun with."

"Rin, don't start that again..." He gave her a look of warning, telling her to get off the subject.

She kept on the subject, not backing down. "Come on, Sesshoumaru-papa. How old are you now, and you don't have a mate? There is more to life than just sitting in an office all day, worrying about numbers and stocks and how many people you're going to fire for one reason or another. You need someone in your life to make you happy."

"I am fine just as I am, Rin. I do not need some single-minded female going after me and our money."

"Now you're just lying to yourself. You haven't had any type of relationship with anyone since Kagura, and how many years ago was that now? You really need to understand that not all women are like that. You need to find honest romance with someone who will see you for who you are."

He sighed and shook his head. "Rin, the chances of that happening are slim to none."

"Just come by tomorrow night. That's all I ask. Inuyasha may be there, but Kagome won't allow him to do anything. Please, Sesshoumaru-papa? It'll be good for you."

"And since when do you know what's good for me?"

"Since Kagura first broke your heart and you became a living statue. Since you decided to lock yourself away from the rest of the world. I've been taking care of you since then, _Sesshy_. It's high time you got out there and found someone _else_ to take care of you. And maybe someone to take care of in return."

He shook his head at her and sighed again. "Fine, I'll go. Only so you stop pestering me about this."

Rin giggled, jumped out of the chair and ran to hug him. "Thank you so much, Sesshou-papa! I know you won't regret it."

_I think I already am regretting it_, he thought as she ran out of the study.

A/N: Warning: This next segment contains domestic violence! I don't want anyone to think that I enjoy writing this. I know first-hand the horrors of being physically hurt by someone who says that they love you. Just know that this was very hard for me to write.

Kagome walked into the apartment and sighed heavily when she saw that the television was still on in the living room. _Just great_, she thought, _that means Kouga's still awake._ She hung her coat up on a hanger, set her purse on the shelf and walked into the living room. She stopped by the couch and looked down to see Kouga with his eyes closed, the remote in his hand. She quietly made her way to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea.

She sat at the island(1) and sipped at her tea as Kouga entered the room. "What took you so long to get here?" he asked grouchily.

Kagome kept her eyes on the counter in front of her. "There were a few people who left late," she replied. "And I had to take care of a few things for tomorrow night. You know that I don't keep alcohol behind the bar on dry night."

Kouga walked behind her and felt her stiffen when he placed his hand on her shoulders. "Why were you acting like that at the club tonight? You've never used your powers against me before."

"You were hurting me. It was a natural reaction that I couldn't stop, even if I would have tried to." She stood up quickly and put her now empty cup in the sink. "You had no right to act like that in my bar."

He followed close behind her as she moved into the living room. "Kagome, you are never to use your powers against me ever again, is that clear?"

She turned on him and glared. "I will do what I have to do in order to defend myself if and when I feel the need to do so. No one, including you, is going to stop me."

He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her close. "Damn it, Kagome, you are going to listen to me on this. You are never going to use your fucking powers against me, for any reason. You are mine and I will do with you as I God damn please."

She put her hand on his chest and tried desperately to push him away. "Kouga, let me go!"

"Not until you understand that you belong to me and that you'll never go against me as long as you are mine. And you will always be mine because no one is going to take you away from me."

Kagome stared angrily into his eyes. "I am tired of tellin' you this! I belong to no one! Now, LET GO OF ME!" She tried again to pull herself free, but he held onto her tighter. She was more than sure that a bruise was forming under his fingers. Without really thinking about it, she released a small bolt of energy at him, causing him to swear violently.

"Fucking bitch!" He let go of her arm, though not long enough to allow her time to run away from him. He reached out and yanked on a handful of her hair. "You shouldn't have done that." He raised his other hand and slapped her full-force across the face, causing her to stumble backward and fall on the couch.

She glared up at him, fury burning in her eyes. "Don't touch me, Kouga."

"Or what?" He grabbed her shoulders roughly and pulled her up against him. "What will you do to me?" He wrapped his hand around her small throat and squeezed none too gently. "You won't do anything to hurt me. It's against your true nature."

Slowly, as she tried almost frantically to breathe, she brought her hands up to his chest. He looked down at them when he saw a pink light coming from them. Suddenly, he was thrown back against the wall, unconscious from the impact forced upon the back of his skull.

"That's where you're wrong, Kouga. It's against my nature to hurt someone for no reason. I have nothing against hurting someone in order to protect myself." She walked past his limp form and to the bedroom where she packed a few things into a bag. She walked back to the hallway, grabbed her coat and purse, then headed out to her car.

Once inside, she could feel the tears threatening to fall. She started her car and pulled out her cell phone. She hit the speed dial and waited as the line connected.

"-Yawn- H-hello...?" answered a very sleepy feminine voice.

"Ki-Kikyou?" she replied through the tears.

"Kagome? Is that you? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to explain it over the phone. I need a place to crash for a while. You and Yash wouldn't mind if I came over, would you?"

A bunch of rambled and incoherent words went by as Kikyou woke Inuyasha. "We have no problem with you coming over, you know that."

"Thanks, guys." She then hung up the phone.

When Kagome reached Inuyasha and Kikyou's house, she rang the doorbell and waited patiently for one of them to answer. She was staring at her wrist when the door opened. She looked up and into the eyes of a very shocked Kikyou.

"Ok, Kami-sama..." she gasped, "Kagome-chan, what in the Hell happened to you?" She stepped forward and gently placed a hand on Kagome's cheek where she saw a bruise forming. "Come on, get in here. Yash is in the living room." She closed the door and locked it, then led Kagome to the living room and the waiting Inuyasha.

He looked up when his two favorite women walked into the room. He took one look at Kagome's face and ran to her, instantly wrapping her in his arms. "I'll kill him," he growled, "I'll fucking kill him." He sat her down on the couch while Kikyou went to get them all some tea. "I told you not to get involved with him."

Kagome just looked at him with tear-filled chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," she whispered. "He...he'd never hit me before. All because of what happened at the bar." She stopped talking and started crying uncontrollably.

Inuyasha just pulled her closer and held her tighter against him. "Don't worry, Kagome. I won't let him lay his hands on you again." He rocked her slowly and relaxed when he sensed that he had fallen asleep.

Not a moment later, Kikyou came in, carrying a tray of tea. "Is she going to be ok?" she asked quietly as she set down the tray.

"She will be fine. Once I get rid of that ookami." He carefully stood, still holding Kagome in his arms, and carried her to one of the spare rooms. After laying her down, he brought the blankets up to just under her chin. After making sure that she was safely tucked in, he silently left the room.

He walked back down to Kikyou and sat next to her on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her when she cuddled up to him.

"How could anyone do that to Kagome?" she wondered aloud in disbelief. "What exactly happened at the club that would have gotten him so angry?"

"He tried to assert his dominance over her again by calling her, 'his woman', I think," he replied. "She came back to the bar after she kicked him out and she was beyond pissed." He sighed heavily. "I'm going to talk to Hiten and Manten tomorrow and make sure that they keep him out. He'll just do somethin' to cause even more trouble."

"I hope you know that Kagome is going to be staying here. There's no way in Hell that she's going to go back to that bastard."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "I'll head over to the apartment tomorrow to get the rest of her things."

The two walked up the stairs to their own bedroom, leaving the tea on the coffee table. Both laid in bed, worrying about the events to take place once the sun rose.

End Chapter

A/N: I know that this chapter was a little time in coming. I've been having to stay a little later at work and that cuts into my writing time. Not to mention trying to clean my little apartment. It's hard to imagine that such a little place, occupied by only two people can get dirty. Oh well. At least I get to do what I love for all of you! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. Remember, review please!


	5. Confrontations

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this to you people? I DO NOT own Inuyasha! Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm just bending the characters to my will and whim and having my own evil fun. They are my playthings for the time being. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Rating: M, R, NC-17, yada yada yada, etc.

Warnings: Rating, language, violence, sexual themes, explicit dancing, drinking, lemons, lime-y content, marshmallow fluffiness, and of course the ooc-ness on many characters.

Pairings: future Sess/Kag, Inu/Kik, mentioned of past Kik/Kag, Mir/San, and possible Shi/Rin.

Reviews: LynGreenTea- Thank you again for the review!

Lilaznbabe- I know, I'm actually really sorry that I had to make Kouga the bad guy in this. I really do love Kouga. Honestly. And as for Kikyou, I think I'm trying to make her nicer in my mind. My fiance doesn't understand how I can hate her so much, so I'm tricking myself.

Scorpion's Lady- I hated to write that scene. But it had to be done to go with the story. As for the moment with Rin and Sess, I couldn't help but have that in there. Just a little wishful thinking on my part with the whole father/daughter thing.

Iluvbryce- Thank you for the review.

Chapter 5

Confrontations

-ding...ding...ding...-

Kouga awoke slowly to the chiming grandfather clock next to him. He tried standing, only to be hit by a wave of dizziness. He rubbed the back of his head, feeling a large lump that was barely hidden by his long hair. He made his way to the couch, and carefully rose, leaning heavily on the arm.

He tried to remember what had happened to him last night. "Fuck..." he mumbled as it all came flooding back to him. Him yelling at Kagome, hitting her, and she fighting back. He plopped down on the couch, certain that he had finally screwed everything up.

He sat there for several minutes, then stood and walked to the bedroom. Looking around, he could see that Kagome had packed a few things. Knowing where she would have gone, he grew angry and growled loudly. He grabbed his keys from the dresser and ran out the door to his car. After starting the car, he broke nearly every speed limit on the way to the hanyou's house.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, wishing she could keep reality back for a little while longer. She laid in bed for a few moments before sitting up and looking around the very familiar guest room. Sighing heavily, she walked down to the living room and grabbed her bag.

Once back in the room she had been designated, she took a long, hot shower and put on clean clothes. After she once again resembled a normal human being, she walked down to the kitchen. She smiled to see that Inuyasha and Kikyou were already awake and drinking coffee.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan," Kikyou greeted politely. "Did you sleep well?"

Kagome nodded her head. "I don't think it could be called sleeping, though," she replied roughly. "Most sleep is supposed to be enjoyable and wanted. What I had is known as unconsciousness." She poured herself a cup of the strong liquid and looked at Kikyou apologetically. "Forgive me. I'm just not myself right now, I guess."

"Kags, ya don't need to worry about it," Inuyasha piped. "After last night, it's only gonna be expected." He took a drink of his coffee. "Kikyou and I have decided that you're gonna stay with us for a while. I'm takin' ya to your place later and we're gonna get more of your things." He smiled when she nodded her head in agreement. "I'm also gonna talk to Hiten and Manten about keepin' that mangy wolf outta the club."

"That's a good idea. Thank you, Yash."

"You don't have to say thanks. And in case he wants to push himself through, I think we should tell the others that we don't want him there. They don't hafta know why, they should just know that you don't want him in the building."

Kagome nodded her head again.

The doorbell chose that minute to chime, causing Kagome to jump slightly. The couple looked to each other confusedly. "Who in the Hell could that be?" Inuyasha asked out loud. "Everyone knows that we don't want people over till after noon."

Kikyou shrugged her shoulders and walked away to answer the door. She looked through the peephole and winced. "Inuyasha! It's Kouga!" she yelled out.

Inuyasha was at the door in a matter of seconds. "Go back by Kagome and don't let her over here." He opened the door just as Kikyou made it to the kitchen. "What the fuck do you want wolf?"

Kouga just glared at him. "I want to speak with Kagome," he stated simply. "I know she's here. She wouldn't have gone anywhere else, her car's here, and I can smell her. So don't you fucking bother telling she's not here."

Inuyasha stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind him. "Kagome doesn't want anything to do with you right now. So just leave before I beat your sorry ass."

Kouga stepped forward so that he was right up in Inuyasha's face. "Like you could ever beat me, mutt face."

"After what you did to Kagome, I'll do more than beat your ass. I'll fucking kill you and feed you to the damned birds!" He stepped back to the door. "Get out of here. I know for a fact that Kagome wouldn't like it very much if I killed you before she had a chance." Turning his back on Kouga, he walked back into the house and locked the door behind him.

When he reached the kitchen, he found Kikyou holding a crying Kagome tightly. "Shhh...It's gonna be ok, Kagome," she said softly.

Inuyasha walked to Kagome, wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Don't cry, Kags," he whispered. "You know I can't stand it when you cry." He rubbed small circles over her back. He pulled back slightly when she managed a shaky breath. "Better for now?"

She nodded her head and sniffled. "Thank you. Both of you," she said between breaths.

Kikyou grabbed her cousin's hands and smiled at her. "I know what to do to make you feel a little better," she voiced happily. "Let's call Sango, and go to the mall before you have to be at the club. While we're gone, Inuyasha and Miroku can stop at the apartment and pick up your things. How does that sound?" She looked up at Inuyasha and smiled to see him nod his head once.

Kagome in turn nodded her head and managed a small smile. "I don't see why not. It's better than moping around here for hours."

"Great! I'll call Sango, Inuyasha, you call Miroku. Kagome, you head up to your room and get yourself dressed." Kikyou grabbed her cell phone and quickly dialed Sango's number, knowing full well that the young woman would still be asleep, and upset by the wake-up call.

Sango yawned tiredly and turned over in bed, oblivious to the body next to hers. Suddenly, her eyes popped open at the sound of the annoying ring tone coming from her cell phone. She reached out blindly, mentally cursed whoever would dare call her before she'd had her shower, and answered her phone groggily.

"You had better have a fucking good reason for calling me so damed early on a Saturday," she ground out.

"Good to hear you, too, Sango-chan," Kikyou piped. "Get up, kick Miroku into the shower with you, and get dressed. Kags and I are coming to pick you up for shopping, and Yash is picking Miroku up to get some of Kagome's things."

Sango yawned again and rubbed her eyes. "Why are they picking up Kagome's things?"

"I'll let Kagome tell you if she wants to. Just make sure that you and that man with you in your bed are ready to go in about half an hour."

"We will be don't...Wait..What? How in the Hell did you know that Miroku was here?"

"I didn't. You just told me!"

Sango groaned then hung up the phone. She turned to Miroku and nudged him several times. "Come on, time to take a shower."

Miroku just mumbled something incoherently, earning himself a slap on the ass. "Mmm...Do that again, baby," he mumbled.

Sango pushed him out of the bed in response. "Get up now or I won't join you in the shower."

He immediately jumped up and tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her to the bathroom. He adjusted the temperature and carefully set her in before climbing in himself. "That was incentive enough for me," he grinned. He grabbed the soap and lathered it over Sango's back.

"Damn you, Miroku! You didn't give me a chance to fight back!"

"You'll just have to be faster, then. Maybe you should wake up earlier." He brought the soap around and slowly began washing her breasts and stomach. His smile widened when a soft moan escaped her lips. His hands inched their way down toward his goal.

She quickly grabbed his hands and stopped him. "We don't have time for this." She snatched the soap from him and washed his body before grabbing the shampoo. She poured out a small amount and set to work washing her own hair.

"Sango! I wanted to do that for you!" He took the shampoo and proceeded to wash his own hair.

"Houshi, if you had done this for me, we'd be in the shower all day!" She stepped under the water and rinsed her hair out. After she was finished, she nearly hurled herself out of the shower and wrapped a large, fluffy towel around her torso. "Hurry up. They'll be here soon."

Miroku finished up and exited the shower. "Why are you in such a hurry? And who was that on the phone?" He wrapped a towel around his waist and followed her into the bedroom.

"That was Kikyou. She's coming over with Kagome and we're going shopping. Yash is coming to pick you up so that the two of you can go get some of Kagome's things from her apartment." She quickly dressed herself in a fuscia tank and black jeans.

Miroku donned his white tee and blue jeans. "Care to tell me why Yash and I have to pick up Kagome-chan's things?"

She opened the door and the two of them walked to the kitchen. "I don't know. Kikyou said that Kags would tell me if she wanted to. You might want to find out from Yash 'cuz I'm sure that he knows what's going on."

-knock, knock, knock-

Sango turned and saw Kikyou in the window. She walked over to the door and opened it. "You are just lucky that you're my best friends. If you were anyone else, I'd skin you alive for waking me up so early."

Kikyou gave out a short laugh. "No, you wouldn't," she retorted. "If you did, you wouldn't work at the club and you'd be separated from your sex slave."

She straightened out her khaki skirt and red tank as she walked in. Inuyasha walked in behind her wearing a black wife beater and black jeans, the look on his face was one of anger and annoyance. Kagome came in last wearing a purple tee and blue bell bottoms.

Sango took one look at her face and saw the bruise that she and Kikyou had unsuccessfully tried to hide. "Oh my God, Kagome!" she exclaimed and walked up to her friend. "What the fuck happened to you?"

Kagome chose to stay behind Kikyou and Inuyasha. "It...it was Kouga," she explained softly. "He...hit me..."

Sango nearly ran to close the distance between herself and her friend. She instantly wrapped her arms around Kagome in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, girl." She felt Kagome's arms settle loosely around her. "That's why Yash and Miroku are going to the apartment."

Kagome nodded her head. "I'll be staying with Yash and Kikyou for a while." She sniffled once before releasing her friend. "Well, come on. Those stores aren't going to stay open forever. Let's get going."

The three women went outside to Sango's car, leaving the men inside the house. "Are we taking your car or mine?" Miroku asked. "I know Kouga will recognize yours, and I'm fairly certain that he doesn't know what I drive. Or do we want him to know that we're there?"

"Oh, if he's there, I want him to know that it's us," Inuyasha growled out. "I told that damned ookami(1) that I wouldn't touch him before Kagome had her chance. But if he tries anything stupid, then I won't stop myself from killing him."

They walked out of the house and then jumped into Inuyasha's jeep. "Let's just make this as quick as physically possible," Miroku sighed. "As much as I believe in your strength and your abilities, I don't trust Kouga as far as I can throw him. I'm sure he knows that someone will be there to get Kagome's things, and that makes this all that much worse."

"Feh. I'll pound him into the ground if he tries to do anything."

The two of them drove through town to Kagome's apartment in silence. After Inuyasha parked by the curb, he looked around quickly for Kouga's truck. "Good, he's not here," he said as he jumped out. "Just means he won't give us any problems while we're getting the stuff."

Miroku looked around as well. "I think it's a good thing that you know what his truck looks like," he mused as they walked to the door.

"Yeah. But you can't really call it a truck. It just looks like a fuckin' box on wheels." He searched through his keys until he came to a circular, silver colored one. "Let's just do this fast and get back to my place." He slipped the key into the hole and opened the door.

"Mind if I ask why you have a key to Kagome's apartment?"

"She gave it to me a while back, just after she opened the club. When it first opened, she'd be dead tired and I'd drive her back home. Instead of giving me her chain, she had a duplicate key made for whenever she needed me or Kikyou to take her in."

The two walked down the hall and went through a door to their left. Inuyasha began pulling clothes out of the dresser and placed them in a large suitcase. Miroku walked to the closet and pulled out a few different outfits that were on hangers.

After Inuyasha had a better part of Kagome's dresser empty, he started to pack up her make-up and what jewelry she had. After placing them in a plastic bag, he put it in the suitcase.

"Houshi," he called out, "you got most of her stuff?"

Miroku nodded his head and placed the last article of clothing in the suitcase and zipped it up. "You do realize that Kouga isn't going to be the happiest person when he notices that Kags' things are gone," he pointed out. "Chances are, he'll drive to your place and bang down there door to take her back."

"Just another reason for me to kill him."

They walked out of the house, locked the door and placed the suitcases in the back of the jeep. Inuyasha started up the vehicle and left for his house.

Miroku let out a short laugh. "You know, that was rather easy. Why did you need me again?"

Inu just shook his head very slowly. "Yeah, it was fuckin' easy. It shouldn't have been, and that's what's got me worried. Let's just hope that things are going good with the girls."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango, Kikyou, and Kagome walked happily through the large mall. Having stopped at several stores, their arms were weighed down by several large and quite heavy bags of clothes and various accessories. The walked out to the car to drop off the bags that they had, then went to the food court to have something to eat.

When they sat down and started to eat, Sango decided to find out about what happened to Kagome.

"Kags," she started hesitantly, "what exactly happened last night between you and Kouga? I saw some of what had happened at 'Paradise', but I don't understand why he would do such a thing to you if he claims to love you so much."

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. "Well, you should know what happened," she replied softly. "And I do want you to know that he will be banned from the 'Paradise'." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "At the club, he once again decided to prove to anyone and everyone that I'm 'his woman.' I told him that I was tired of it and that it needed to stop. He got rough and caused this." She showed them the deep purple bruise on her wrist. "I just reacted and hit him with a small bolt of energy, and that pissed him off. At home, he told me that I wasn't to do that ever again. He said that I'm not supposed to use my powers against him. He...he started to get really violent, and caused these." She lifted the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a horribly bruised arm and pointed to her face. "I've also got a couple of bruises on my shoulders, but they're not as bad as the others."

Sango closed her eyes in anger while Kikyou wrapped her arms around her best friend and cousin. "I hope you at least fought back," Sango bit out. "If I get my hands on him I'll..."

"You'll do what, Taijya?" growled an all too familiar voice. The girls turned their heads quickly and saw Kouga glaring at them, mainly Sango. "Please, tell me what you're going to do. I'd love to know." He shook his head at her silence and turned to Kagome, guilt written all over her face. "Hey, Kags. How...how are you feeling?"

Kagome stared at him as she gripped Kikyou's arm, her breath coming in quick and shallow pants. "Wha...what do you want, Kouga?" she whispered.

"I just want to talk to you. I want to apologize for what happened last night. You know that I didn't mean to hurt you."

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at him and stood in front of Kagome, protecting her. "You can leave now," she ground out. "Leave her alone and get away from us before we do something about it."

He eyed Kikyou angrily. "And just what can you three do to me? Tell me, Kikyou, what can two plain humans and a miko who can't control her powers, do to me?"

Sango walked over and stood next to Kikyou. "I suggest you leave Kagome alone, Kouga. We're not plain humans, and you should know that by now. But, then again, you wouldn't. You have your head shoved so far up your ass that you don't know much of anything."

Kikyou smiled sweetly and threw a small bolt of energy at Kouga's feet. She started laughing when he jumped back. "You see, Kouga, I am also a miko. And a well-fucking-trained one at that. And Sango here is a professional youkai exterminator who gets rid of pieces of shit like you for a living. Now, leave before we change our minds about letting you go unharmed."

Kouga just glared at them as he tried to calm down. "Don't think that me leaving means anything. I just don't think Kagome would like me very much if I hurt her two friends."

"I don't like you as it is, Kouga!" Kagome yelled out. She stood and walked between her two bodyguards. She kept moving closer until she was right in his face, her aura a blazing red. "You will leave me alone from now on. You will not come into MY club ever again. And believe me, I will make sure that Hiten and Manten know to keep your sorry ass from getting in." She paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "I will be leaving the apartment today. Inuyasha and Miroku are there right now gathering my things for me, if they haven't already left. I assure you that most, if not all, of my things will be out of there.

"And if you so much as cross paths with me and look at me in a way that I don't like, I will not hesitate to fry your ass and feed it to the goddamned rats. And I will tell Inuyasha that I have no problem with him having the pleasure of killing you with his bare hands! Do you understand that, Kouga? We are through!" She turned her back on him, grabbed Sango's and Kikyou's hands and walked away without looking back.

Kouga stood there stunned for a moment. _No, Kagome. We are not through. I'll just have to try even harder to get you to listen to me._ He smiled evilly at the thoughts that started to run through his mind.

Kikyou and Sango tried desperately to hold back their laughter, but failed miserably after only a short time. "Did you see the look on his face?" Sango laughed. "Oh, how I wish that I had my digicam so that I could have taken a picture of that and sent it out on-line."

Kikyou nodded her head and wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Way to go, Kags," she said softly. "That's a good way to stand up for yourself. Now, if he knows what's good for him, he'll back off."

Kagome shook her head slowly and leaned against Kikyou for support. "No, he won't, and we both know that," she returned. "He'll just try just as hard, if not harder to get me back."

The girls walked out to the car and drove back to Kikyou's. "You know that Yash and I will always be there for you, Kags. I also know that Sango-chan and Miroku-kun will be there as well. You have all of us on your side whenever you need us. And it's a plus that we're all almost always at the club together as well."

Sango nodded her head in agreement. "And I'm sure that Rin will help her out if you want her to."

Kagome shook her head at the thought of bringing Rin into this part of her life. "I don't want to get Rin involved in this. She doesn't need to worry about me as well."

"Yeah, but Kags. She's Sesshoumaru-sama's daughter. I'm sure that he'd protect you after giving Rin the job."

Kagome gave a loud, short, and dry laugh. "Yash would love that. 'Oh, please, Sesshoumaru-sama. Protect me from my psycho ex-boyfriend because I gave your daughter her job and now I think that you owe me for that.' I don't think so, Sango."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt. Ask Rin to help keep an eye out for Kouga, tell her why, she'll tell Sesshoumaru, and he'll want to keep his daughter's place of employment safe, as well as the owner of said place, and it'll all be good."

Kikyou glanced at her while driving. "And you came up with all of that just now? Girl, you really are strange."

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "So what if I just came up with it? It's a good plan. At least, I think it is. And you should go for it Kags. What can it hurt?"

Kagome sighed heavily. "I'll think about it. But I'm not making any promises."

Sango nodded her head once. The rest of the drive was silent as the girls became lost in their own thoughts.

End Chapter

A/N: (1) ookami-wolf duh

Okies, I'm really sorry that this one took so long to get out. They've raised my hours back up at work, so I'm not getting done at 12 or 2 like I had been when I pushed out those first several chapters. I hope that you all can bear with me as I try to do this in rushed style. It may take a bit longer as most of these later chapters are a bit longer than the first ones. I hope you all enjoy this installment and I will start working on the next one as soon as I can. Arigato, minna-san!


	6. Spicy, Sweet, and Hot

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyahsa. Ownership belongs to one Rumiko Takahashi, as well as Viz and Sunrise. I do not make any money by doing this. Fanfiction is for the enjoyment of fans.

Warnings: Rating- NC-17, swearing, occasional violence, explicit dancing, drinking, future lemons, some limey moments, much marshmallow fluff, and quite a bit of ooc-ness from many characters. The story is ALTNERNATE REALITY/ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Demons and humans exist together.

Pairings: Sess/Kag (future), Inu/Kik, Mir/San, possible Rin/Shippo, and mention of past Kik/Kag

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ _^_^_^ _^_^

Chapter 6: Spicy, Sweet, and Hot

When the girls arrived at the house, Kagome and Kikyou carried their bags in while Sango left hers in the car. They stopped in the living room and sighed happily.

"I don't know why you didn't bring your bags in, Sango-chan," Kagome said, "We'll all just be leaving from here to go to the club together."

Sango sat on the sofa and shrugged her shoulders. "There's really no need for me to bring them in," she explained, "It's not like I need to bring all of them in. I only need what I'm going to be wearing tonight."

"Don't you mean, what you're NOT gonna be wearing?" Miroku asked as he walked in.

"Hentai!"

Kagome, Kikyou and Inuyasha laughed at their two friends as they started arguing until Sango finally tired of it and smacked Miroku's head with a pillow from the sofa. Inuyasha walked up behind Kikyou and nuzzled her neck gently. "So, what did you buy me?" he asked playfully.

Kikyou feigned innocence and picked up her bags. "You'll just have to wait until later to see IF I bought you anything," she replied as she smiled at him, "Sango, Kagome? Wanna come up to the room with me so we can get ready?"

Kagome looked at her watch and swore violently. "Dammit. Fucking A…I lost track of time." She grabbed her bags and moved toward the stairs. "I can't believe that I lost track of the time. I'm supposed to be setting up."

Sango put her arm over Kagome's shoulders and squeezed them gently. "Kag-girl, you're always there early, you're always there late," she started, "I don't think the club is going to stay closed just because you're half an hour late setting up. Besides, if I remember right, you got most of that done last night."

"I know, Sango, but I want to make sure that I didn't leave any of the booze at the bar. The last thing I need to do is accidentally spike someone's drink and get fined for it."

"Kagome, it hasn't happened to you yet, and I doubt that it ever will."

The girls walked up to Kagome's room and pulled out their outfits. They each had gone into a store on their own and picked something up without letting the others know what it was. When Sango pulled her outfit from the bag labeled `Pink Seasons', Kagome and Kikyou nearly fell over. The outfit consisted of a deep pink, very mini-skirt that barely covered four inches of her thigh, a tube-top in the same shade that covered all but three inches of midriff, and a black fishnet mini-jacket to cover it. Her shoes were black stiletto heels.

"Sango," Kagome said cautiously, "You are aware that it's your night for tables, right?"

Sango nodded her head. "Yes, I know that."

"Then would you mind explaining why you are wearing that on dry night?" Kikyou piped, "You are going to have sobers grabbing at you!"

"I know. And it'll drive a certain Houshi downstairs crazy. He doesn't mind the drunks because, let's face it, they're drunk and are lucky if they know what they're doing. Sobers, on the other hand, know exactly what they're doing."

"Sango, you are very cruel to that boy."

"He likes it. And quite frankly, so do I."

Kikyou grabbed one of her bags that said `Sweethearts' and pulled out a single white item. She held it up to the others and their jaws dropped. She placed it over her clothes and showed it off. The dress, if it could be called that, was strapless and showed off more cleavage than was necessary. It stopped an inch below her ass, giving it a Jennifer Lopez booty look. She then pulled out a pair of high-heeled shoes that were the same color as the dress. "So, you think this will drive Yash insane?" she asked.

Kagome started laughing. "Are you kidding?" she replied, "It will drive every single guy there insane! You are so lucky that I don't let minors in or I would have to kick you out for wearing that."

Sango sneered. "Kiks, you are planning on getting laid, big time."

Kikyou shrugged her shoulders and ran her hand over the ivory colored material. "I just want to make my man drool." She looks at Kagome and winks. "And maybe I do have something planned."

Kagome looked at her knowingly and began shaking her head. "No way, Kiks. You know that we haven't done that since high school."

"Yeah, but think of how much it affected all the guys. What better way to forget about Kouga than to have a bunch of guys drooling all over the hottest bartender in Tokyo?" She then gave Kagome a wicked smile.

Kagome sighed in defeat, but smiled brightly. "I'll do it. Only because we had so much fun while doing it."

Sango stared at them, not knowing what they were talking about. "Do I get in on this little secret or not?"

Kikyou shook her head. "Sorry, Sango-chan. You'll just have to wait and see. Oh, and you might want to hold onto Miroku when we do this. If I remember right, he would try to attack us when we were done."

Kagome shook her head and reached for one of her bags. She smiled at the name written on the side of it, `Hime (1) Palace.' She then pulled out a pair of skin-tight, black leather low-rider pants. She set them down on the bed and pulled out a shiny gold shirt. It had one sleeve on the left shoulder and swooped down under her right arm. The left side was higher than the right, which had material that hung halfway down her leg. Her shoes were gold open-toed with a small heel.

Kikyou and Sango stared at her in disbelief. "You're actually wearing that, Kags?" Sango managed to ask. "I think leaving Kouga was good for you. You're actually willing to wear something like that."

Kagome nodded her head. "I didn't wear things like this because, let's face it, he would have been even more of an asshole," she replied as she got dressed, "Not only that, but he'd bash any guy's skull in if he so much as looked at me in a way that he didn't like."

Kikyou smiled at her friend as she got dressed. "Yes, we are going to have them on their knees tonight," she said playfully. "If we're lucky, we'll have them standing on one leg instead of two." She grinned wickedly to emphasize her innuendo.

"I can't wait to see what you to have planned. I think I'll have to pull Miroku away when you to are doing it."

Kikyou shook her head. "I want him to see it. It would piss him off so much because he looked at us as younger sisters."

"You two had better know what you're doing with this."

The girls finished getting dressed, needing to help Kagome put make-up on her bruises, and walked down the stairs to see Inuyasha and Miroku waiting for them by the door. When the two men looked up at them, they're eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed after he found his voice. "What do you think you're doing wearing something like that?"

Miroku just looked over each of them with an appreciative grin. "Ladies," he began smoothly, "you all look lovely."

The girls looked over them with approving nods. Inuyasha, as always, wore a red silk shirt, left unbuttoned at the top to show off a white wife-beater and black pants. Miroku was dressed in his purple shirt, black wife-beater, and black pants.

Sango shook her head at them. "Don't you two ever wear anything different when we go out?" she asked.

Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "My lovely Sango, you should know by now that all I'll ever wear when we're going out, is this. It looks best and I know you love it as well." He kissed her cheek and led her out to the car. "We'll see you guys there."

Kagome grabbed her keys from the table. "Sango, you've got your set, right?" she asked, "I don't want you waiting outside if you get their before us."

"Don't worry, Kag-girl. I've got them with me." She waved at the three in the house without looking behind her.

Back in the house, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kikyou's waist and pulled her close. "You look amazing," he whispered in her ear. "Is there a specific reason as to why you're wearing somethin' like that?"

Kikyou turned her head to look up at him. "You'll see later tonight," she replied, then kissed his lips gently, "Until then, I'll just leave you to wonder about it." She kissed him again and wrapped her hand around his neck.

"Kami-sama, why don't you two get a fucking room?" Kagome groaned. "Or at least wait until I'm not around to see it." She shook her head at them. "Honestly, did you forget that I'm here suffering while you two play tonsil hockey?"

"We didn't forget ya, Kags," Inuyasha explained, "I just didn't think ya were lookin'." He grabbed his keys and wrapped his arms around the girls' waists. "I'm gonna be the luckiest guy there tonight `cuz I get to escort the two most beautiful women there."

Kagome shook her head. "Yash? I'm working tonight, and we're getting there before any of the customers arrive. Why are you bragging that you're `escorting' us when no one's going to be there to see you?"

"Hey, it's not every day when a guy gets to say he had two women with him when he goes someplace great. Especially when he can brag and not get in trouble for it."

Kikyou crossed her arms in front of her. "Yeah, well, just don't get used to it. Much as I love you, Kag, I'm not willing to share Inuyasha. He's all mine."

Kagome mimicked her best friend and cousin. "You can have him! He's far too immature for me. Besides, why would I want him? You've touched him!" She turned her head and glared playfully at Kikyou.

Kikyou copied her look. "You bitch! Why are you insulting me like that? What did I ever do to you?"

Inuyasha sighed and walked behind the girls as they argued and walked to the car. The argument continued until they reached `Paradise.'

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ ^_^_^_^_^ _^_^

Rin stood in her bedroom, staring at the clothes in her walk-in closet, trying to decide what to wear. _How can I have so much trouble deciding what to wear?_ she asked herself. _It's not like I don't have anything. I'm just so damned indecisive_.

After several minutes of looking, she pulled out a lime green tee shirt and khaki hot pants. The sleeves of the shirt hung off of her shoulders and hung down her chest, revealing a small amount of cleavage, and revealed her pierced bellybutton.

Once dressed, she went downstairs and saw Sesshoumaru waiting for her by the door. He was dressed in a blue button-up shirt, left unbuttoned, with a white tee shirt underneath it, and a pair of tight black jeans. (A/N: Sesshoumaru wearing comfortable clothes. O.O DROOL CITY!) His long silver hair was pulled back and bound at the nape of his neck by a white elastic band.

"You mean you're actually coming with me?" she asked in disbelief, "I didn't think you'd come tonight. And you're wearing normal clothes to go out? I had figured that you'd just wear a business suit."

Sesshoumaru just stood there, leaning against the wall. "The sooner I go, the sooner I can leave," he replied emotionlessly. "Besides, if I don't come tonight, you'd just bother me night after night, telling me to come with you." He then looked at her harshly. "And you should know I'd never wear a business suit to a club of any sorts. I don't need my suits to smell like a bar."

Rin rolled her eyes at him. "Make it seem like I'm twisting your arm, why doncha?" She grabbed her purse and walked to the door. "I know, Sesshoumaru-sama. I was just teasing you."

They walked out to the car and drove to the club, Rin talking the entire time. "You'll like Kagome," she was saying, "she's really nice and makes sure that the youkai and ningen don't fight."

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on the road. "How does a simple human do that?" he asked.

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not exactly sure, but I don't think she's a normal human. You see, her boyfriend came in last night, and they started arguing. He grabbed her, then he let go of her quickly like she shocked him or something."

Sesshoumaru processed this for a moment. "She's a miko." He said simply. "Hence the name of the club, `Miko's Paradise.'"

"I guess that makes sense."

They pulled into the parking lot five minutes later. Rin led Sesshoumaru into the club and smiled to see everyone there. "Hey, guys," she called out to them happily.

When the group turned to greet her, their faces took on a surprised expression to see Sesshoumaru with her. Kagome walked over and smiled. "Hey, Rin," she replied, then she looked at Sesshoumaru. "You must be Inuyasha's older brother. I'm Kagome." She held her hand out to him.

He looked down at her then took her hand. "Sesshoumaru Rashki. Yes, I am Inuyasha's older, HALF-brother."

Kagome turned slightly and began introducing everyone. "That, over by the register, is Sango, the one next to her is Miroku. They also work here. Sitting next to Inuyasha is my cousin Kikyou." Sesshoumaru nodded to each of them. "Well, have a seat. If you want something to drink, we can get you any kind of soda you want. It's dry night, so I can't offer you anything alcoholic."

Sesshoumaru sat on a stool a few seats away from Inuyasha, who just happened to be glaring at him. "I'll have a Coke, please," he said as he pulled out some money.

Kagome set the glass in front of him. "That won't be necessary. It's on the house."

"Kagome, why are you being so fucking nice to him?" Inuyasha growled. "He doesn't deserve it."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Inuyasha, he hasn't done anything wrong."

"I don't care, Kagome! He's a bastard and doesn't deserve the treatment that you're giving him!"

Kagome glared at him, her aura turning to a light purple. "Inuyasha, either you stop it now, or I'll tell Hiten and Manten to keep you out just as they're doing with Kouga. This club doesn't belong to you. It belongs to me. If you don't like the fact that I'm nice to whoever comes in, then you can leave right now."

Inuyasha looked like he was about to argue with her again, but he backed down. "Feh."

Kagome calmed herself down and turned back to Sesshoumaru. "I apologize for his actions…"

"There's no need to apologize, Miss Higurashi," he interrupted, "I know how my little brother can get."

Kagome smiled at him. "Please, call me Kagome."

Rin leaned on the bar by them. "See, Sesshoumaru-sama, I told you that you'd like her." She looked at Kagome and her smile faded. "Oh, Kami-sama! Kagome, what happened to you?" She gently placed her hand on Kagome's bruised cheek.

Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked from Sango to Kikyou who just shrugged their shoulders. "Guess we didn't cover it up good enough," she said to them.

Rin grabbed Kagome's hands. "Kagome, tell me what happened."

Kagome sighed heavily and leaned against the counter with glasses on it. "It was Kouga," she said slowly. "He got mad at me for using my miko powers against him last night. When I got home he said that I'm not supposed to do it again and whole line of other shit." She wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I told him that if I felt the need to protect myself from anyone, I'd do it. He didn't like that, so…he hit me." She paused and shrugged her shoulders. "I've told Hiten and Manten to make sure that he's not allowed to come in ever again." She looked up at Rin carefully. "If you see him, you tell Hiten or Manten, or one of us. Preferably Yash and Miroku."

Rin was going to nod her head. "What if I can't find any of you?"

"I'm working the bar, as well as you. Sango's on the floor, Miroku will be helping her out, so he'll be here occasionally. Yash rarely leaves the bar unless Kikyou drags him to the floor to dance. You should be able to get any of us. Hiten and Manten have got the exits. There are a few bouncers out there, but they don't know what Kouga looks like."

"If the need arises, I'll be here to assist as well." Everyone turned shocked faces to Sesshoumaru who was looking like what he had said was a natural occurrence. "If this Kouga finds his way in here, and you need help in dealing with him, I will assist you."

Inuyasha stood up and walked to his brother. "Why would you help someone you don't know?" he ground out, "You, who rarely cares for another living thing. Why help Kagome?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started to say, but was interrupted again.

"I am offering to help, little brother, because no one deserves to be abused by someone who is supposed to care about them. I may not care for many people, but I know what is right and what is wrong. This Kouga had no right to hit her." He cast sympathetic eyes on Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head slightly. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. I accept your offer of assistance." She moved her gaze from Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, sit down."

Inuyasha gave a barely audible, "Feh," then walked back to his seat next to Kikyou. "That damned wolf better keep his sorry ass away from here. If I see him, I'll pound him until there's nothin' left of him."

End Chapter.

A/N: Okay, the stores mentioned in here, I don't think they exist. I've never been to them and I've never heard otherwise. The outfits are my own designs, so I would appreciate if you didn't take them or anything. I'm serious about that, too. I have the sketches of them, just no way to put them on the computer right now.

I know they are out of character. But, you know what? They are my pawns in MY story and they will do as I want them too. If you don't like it, you can, as my husband likes to say, eat ballsies.


	7. Pour Some Sugar On Me

Disclaimer: *sniffles* Why…why can't I have `Inuyasha'? I'll never own it. Oh well. C'est la vie. InuYasha is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own the song `Pour Some Sugar on Me'. That's Def Leopard's. Wonderful band that I love.

"Here you go, kids," Kagome said, smiling as she handed Cokes to a group of young adults. She leaned against the bar and took a quick breath. Tonight was the busiest dry night she had seen in a long time. She supposed that Spring Break had something to do with it.

"Why do this if it makes you so tired?" asked a monotonous voice.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and shrugged her shoulders. "It's not that it makes me tired," she explained, "It's just that…the bruise on my face isn't the only one I've got. My body is using energy to heal them quickly, plus the energy I used from yesterday when Kouga grabbed me, both here and at our apartment. I've just used a lot of energy in so little time."

"Don't you have someone to teach you how to strengthen your abilities?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Kikyou and I are getting trained by an old miko who lives not too far from her house. I do know how to strengthen my powers quite well. I avoid doing so in the club, usually, because it makes the youkai and hanyou who come in here quite nervous. And they have reason to be. These powers of mine were used to purify youkai, at one point in time."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "For a ningen, you seem quite educated."

Kagome nodded her head again. "Yes, I am educated. To get anywhere in this world, you have to be educated in something. I just happen to have degrees in business management and accounting."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru continued to talk for several minutes, in between customers and others saying hello to Kagome. Shortly afterward, Kikyou walked behind the bar and whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome's smile grew bigger and she nodded her head.

She turned to Sesshoumaru and set her hand on the bar. "If you will excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said politely, "Kikyou and I have something to take care of. Miroku and Rin are handling the bar. If you need anything have them get it for you."

He nodded his head and watched the two young women go to the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and I use those terms loosely," shouted the DJ above the crowd and the final notes of the song, "I'm gonna be playin' a special request that goes out to two of our young men here. The message with the request is, `Boys, you'd better remember our days in high school. As if we would ever let you forget.' Here ya go, kids. Get the sugar out and pour it!"

Kikyou and Kagome stood in the center of the floor, and as the music started, they started rocking their bodies to get heavy bass. As the lyrics came through, they moved towards each other slowly.

/Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on

Livin' like a lover with a radar phone

Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp

Demolition woman, can I be your man?

(Be your man)

Hey! Hey!/

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other as the music started, and they knew exactly who had requested the song. They ran to the edge of the dance floor and stared at the girls as they danced.

/Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light

Television lover, baby, go all night

Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet

Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah

Hey!/

Kagome danced up close to Kikyou and wrapped her arm around Kikyou's waist. She slowly walked a circle around Kikyou and stopped behind her. She rested both of her hands on Kikyou's sides and pulled the girl tight against her. Her hands began moving up and down Kikyou's sides as the two girls started moving against each other.

/C'mon

Take a bottle

Shake it up

Break the bubble

Break it up/

Inuyasha stared at the girls as they danced. "Are they crazy?" he asked, "Don't they remember what would happen in school when they did that to us?"

Miroku nodded his head. "I believe that's the point, Yash," he replied as he looked at the crowd around them. "And I do think that it's working."

Inuyasha tore his gaze from the girls and looked at the crowd watching them. He shook his head, but made no move to stop them from dancing.

/(Pour some sugar on me)  
Ooh, in the name of love

(Pour some sugar on me)

C'mon fire me up

(Pour your sugar on me)

Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah

Hey! Hey! Hey!/

Kikyou began sliding up and down Kagome's body, her hands moving along back. She slid back up and leaned her head back and whispered in Kagome's ear. "We have an audience once again. And I don't just mean the ones watching us from the crowd."

Kagome nodded her head as she wrapped her hand around Kikyou's thigh. She brought her lips to Kikyou's ear. "I'm surprised that Yash hasn't run out here to stop us," she said, "He would usually stop us or join us by now."

Kikyou kissed Kagome's jaw lightly. "Maybe he's enjoying the show too much."

Kagome pressed herself closer to Kikyou. "Then he's not the only one. The crowd is enjoying it, and so are we."

/Listen!  
Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!

Crazy little woman in a one man show

Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love

Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up

(Loosen up)

I loosen up/

Sesshoumaru sat at the bar, not paying attention to what was going on until he was hit by the scents of annoyance, disbelief, and arousal. He turned to the dance floor and was shocked to see Kagome dancing with her cousin in such a manner. _Do those girls have a wish to be attacked by the youkai in here?_ he asked himself. He hid the shock that momentarily crossed his features and continued to watch the girls, feeling something he hadn't felt for anyone in a long time.

/You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door

Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet

Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah

(Yeah!)/

Kikyou grabbed one of Kagome's hands and spun her around so that their positions were switched. Kikyou slid one of her hands under the edge of Kagome's shirt and rested in on her stomach while the other rested on her hip. Kagome's hands moved back behind Kikyou and grabbed her ass, squeezing it lightly. Kikyou responded by moving the hand on Kagome's hip lower. Both rocked their bodies against each other in rhythm with the beat of the music.

/Give a little more  
Take a bottle

Shake it up

Break the bubble

Break it up/

Sango and Rin stared at the girls, mouths wide open in disbelief. Sango had been told of the relationship between the two girls, but they didn't act like anything other than best friends now. Rin was at a complete loss. She only just met Kikyou, and barely knew Kagome.

"Why are they dancing like that?" she asked Sango after the initial shock left. "Especially in front of everyone!"

"I have no clue why they're doing that," she said slowly. "All I know is they planned on doing this earlier today. Something about driving a couple of guys crazy."

Rin looked at her confused. "Do you know who they were talking about?"

Sango nodded her head. "Inuyasha and Miroku. All four of them went to high school together." She gave a small laugh and started getting more drinks. "They're also doing this to make Kagome forget about Kouga. If we don't help her to forget him, she'll go crazy."

/(Pour some sugar on me)  
Ooh, in the name of love

(Pour some sugar on me)

C'mon fire me up

(Pour your sugar on me)

Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah/

Kagome lifted one of her hands and wrapped it around Kikyou's head and pulled her ear down. "Let's see how riled we can get your boy toy," she whispered as her other hand moved lower along the back of Kikyou's thigh.

Kikyou gave her a sly smile and wrapped her hand around the inside of Kagome's thigh, slowly sliding it up and down. "He's riled as it is," she responded. "He's just not doing anything about it." She raised the hand on Kagome's stomach higher, inching her shirt up more. "We can try to get him out on the floor."

Kagome smiled and ground her ass against Kikyou. "It shouldn't be too hard. But he might come out and stop us instead of dancing with you."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take."

/(You got the peaches, I got the cream)  
Sweet to taste (Saccharine)

'Cos I'm hot (Hot!)

So hot

Sticky sweet from my head

(Head!) My head

(Head to my feet)

To my feet

Do you take sugar?

One lump or two?/

Miroku stared at the two girls openly. "You know, Yash," he stated slowly, "They're doing this mainly for you. It's no longer my place to worry about them like that." He turned to walk back to the bar. "It's your girlfriend and her cousin. It's your job to take care of it, my friend." He then walked away.

Inuyasha growled quietly before stalking out to the dance floor. He stepped behind Kikyou and pulled her against him. He grinned when he heard her squeak in surprise. "You will pay for this later, Kikyou," he whispered seductively.

Kikyou leaned her head back and started dancing against him. "I certainly hope so," she purred, "That was the point behind this."

Inuyasha rested his hands on Kikyou's hips. He inwardly grinned at the memory that played in his mind of high school. All that was missing, was Miroku in front of Kagome to make the picture complete.

/Take a bottle (Take a bottle)

Shake it up (Shake it up)

Break the bubble

Break it up (Break it up)  
(Pour some sugar on me)

Oh, in the name of love

(Pour some sugar on me)

Get all, come get it

(Pour your sugar on me)

Ooh

(Pour some sugar on me)

Yeah!

Sugar me!\

As the song ended, Kagome slipped away from Kikyou and Inuyasha quickly, letting them finish the dance alone. She nearly ran back to the bar to escape the offers of dancing with various young people from the crowd. When she arrived, she was greeted by the shocked faces of Sango and Rin. Miroku stood behind the bar, giving her a look saying, `I can't believe that you two would still do that.' Kagome smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders before going back to work.

As she put together a number of drinks that were being ordered, Rin came and stood next to her. "So, tell me why you were dancing like that with Kikyou," she said off-handedly. "I mean, she's your cousin, isn't she?"

Kagome looked at Rin and blushed deeply. "Well…uh…you see…"

End Chapter.

A/N: If you haven't read this far in the story, the relationship between Kagome and Kikyou is explained in the next chapter. I don't want everyone to think I'm off my rocker or anything by having incest stuff goin' on. Not like that people...Believe me.


End file.
